1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display holding device which retains one or more displays in such a way that they can move laterally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a display holding device which retains a display (or monitor) for computers, TV sets or the like in such a way that it can move laterally, one described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication 2000-029397 has been known.
As shown in FIG. 20A, this display holding device is installed between a display D and a supporting body S such as a wall surface which serves as a base. The display holding device is composed of a guide portion 100 and a holding mechanism 200, the guide portion 100 being secured to the supporting body S, the holding mechanism 200 being coupled to the display D.
The guide portion 100 includes a rear plate 101, an upper plate 102, a lower plate 103, a first front plate 104 and a second front plate 105. The rear plate 101 is secured to the supporting body S. The upper and lower plates 102 and 103 extend forward from the upper and lower edges of the rear plate 101, respectively. The first and second front plates 104 and 105 extend downward and upward from the front edges of the upper and lower plates 102 and 103, respectively.
The holding mechanism 200 is provided with a sliding portion 201 that slides on the guide portion 100. The sliding portion 201 is made of a block-shaped member that is accommodated in the guide portion 100. The rear, lower and front sides of the sliding portion 201 are abutted on the rear plate 101, the lower plate 103 and both the first and second front plates 104 and 105 of the guide portion 100 in this order. Note that the reason why the sliding portion 201 is abutted on the inner sides of the guide portion 100 is to prevent the display D from being unstable.
In this case, the sliding portion 201 of the holding mechanism 200 undergoes the weight J of the display D and a moment M produced due to the weight J, as shown in FIG. 20B. Therefore, the guide portion 100 goes through a vertical force FV due to the weight J, and both the first front plate 104 and the rear plate 101 experience horizontal forces FH1 and FH2 due to the moment M, respectively. Furthermore, the lower, front and rear sides of the sliding portion 201 each bear drags of the same magnitude as vertical and horizontal forces FV, FH1 and FH2, as their reaction forces.
Accordingly, when the display D shown in FIG. 20A moves laterally, a resisting force exerts the sliding portion 201 because of these drags. As a result, the display D is inhibited from moving smoothly. In addition, if the supporting body S is a stand on a desk, then it may be displaced. The magnitude of the moment M is in proportion to the distance between the display D and the guide portion 100. In other words, as this distance is increased, the above disadvantage inevitably becomes noticeable.
Taking the above disadvantage into account, the present invention has been conceived. An object of the present invention is to provide a display holding device which retains one or more displays in such a way that they move laterally and smoothly.